humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard"
SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" is a Junior Arcade game developed by Humongous Entertainment in 2000. Plot King Konglomerate, "maker of fine mustards", has been sending out robots to steal all the world's tomatoes. He plans to get rid of them by putting them all in a rocket and launching it into a black hole, so that he won't have to compete with ketchup. SPY Fox has to retrieve all the tomatoes while flying the M.E.S.S. (Multiple Environment SPY Ship) and disabling King Konglomerate's robots. You control the M.E.S.S., and try to stop King Konglomerate from taking all of the ketchup. To do this, you have to shoot the robots trying to take the tomatoes. Their behavior depends on the world, but for the most part they try to make it to the ground, snatch a tomato and take it into space. You have to worry about fuel and your health, and if you die, you have to restart the whole level. Every other world has a boss at the end, but all you need to do is keep hitting their weak spot. If you wonder why the rate of fire slows down, it's because if you keep firing quickly, that happens. The higher up you go, gravity increases. It's very irritating when a fuel tank is put way up, because it's easy to crash and die in one hit from that. When SPY Fox entered King Konglomerate's station, King Konglomerate tells SPY Fox that he's too late because he has placed all the tomatoes into the remote-control rocket and was about to launch the tomatoes into the black hole. But SPY Fox has the remote and hits the button that opens the cargo bay door and released the tomatoes and Konglomerate is completely defeated. At the end, SPY Fox has lunch at the SPY Corps cafeteria with Professor Quack and Monkey Penny and they congratulate SPY Fox for putting King Konglomerate in prison. Gameplay The M.E.S.S. can be controlled using either the mouse or the keyboard. If you use the mouse, the ship moves in the direction of the cursor, going faster when the cursor is farther away from it. The view scrolls to keep the M.E.S.S. in the center of the screen, and wraps around when you reach the left or right edge of the level. If you use the keyboard, you can only move one direction at a time: up, down, right, or left. You can fire at the robots by clicking or pressing Tab. Cast *Mike Madeoy as SPY Fox *David Scully as King Konglomerate *Ken Boynton as Professor Quack *Gina Nagy as Monkey Penny Levels *Training Grounds (Levels 1-5) *Mediterranean Sea (Levels 6-13) *Mediterranean Farms (Levels 14-21) *Air Escort to Cairo (Levels 22-29) *Egypt (Levels 30-37) *Passageway (Levels 38-45 and 54-61) *Atlantis (Levels 46-53 are optional bonus levels that can be accessed by destroying a crate in Passageway 8) *Yucatan Peninsula (Levels 62-69) *Caribbean Sea (Levels 70-77) *Florida Swamp Lands (Levels 78-85) *Florida Space Center (Levels 86-93) *Outer Space (Levels 94-101) Trivia *This is the second SPY Fox game to take place in the Mediterranean Sea, the other being SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal". Gallery Autorunsfholdthemustard2000.png|Autorun SF Mustard HE Website.png|HE Website Icon HoldTheMustardTitle.png|Title card Category:SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard" Category:SPY Fox Series Category:Junior Arcade series Category:1999 games Category:2000 games